Rangie (Rafael x Angie)
About Rangie is the romantic pairing between the characters Rafael Diaz and Angie Diaz (ne Phalange). Its confirmed that they had med at a café in Cleveland, Ohio during high school and they were high school sweethearts.They are one of the only married couples in the series and have two children, a son and a daughter. History In "Star Comes to Earth", Rafael and Angie are very happy that Star Butterfly will be staying with them as apart of their foreign exchange student program. They were also delighted for Star to create a batch of puppies, even after they shoot lasers out of their eyes and it hits Rafael in the eye. In "The Other Exchange Student", Rafael, Angie and Marco are excited to see their previous exchange student, Gustav, when he visits. They have been shown to sing together, toss meatballs at each other and sleeping in the same bed. During "Diaz Family Vacation" Rafael and Angie were cuddling whilst Angie was playing with Rafael's chest hair. They seemed to like Marco's gift (a pair of fanny packs) and enjoyed the sightseeing that Star presented with her gift when she took them to Mewni. While they were in the Forest of Certain Death, Rafael comments on Angie's appearance and whilst relaxing in a hot spring together, they kissed. In "Storm the Castle", they look at Rafael's book of medical illustrations while under a blanket. Later, they seemed to call King and Queen Butterfly via magic mirror to get help when their son has been kidnapped by Toffee. After Angie rides off on an uncontrollable Warnicorn, he begins to chase after them, warning the Warnicorn not to run away with his wife. In "Wand to Wand", Rafael and Angie look at their house which was corrupted with Star's magic, with a response that they should repair their home with Marco and Star. During "Hungry Larry", Angie and Rafael decorate their house for the children, however once their plan to be scary fails, Angie brings Rafael a bowl of candy and comforts him. After Hungry Larry manages to devour Angie (along with Marco and Star) Rafael rescues them. In "Heinous", Angie and Rafael want to get Miss Heinous (Meteora) out of their house, as they realise that they need to be paying more time and attention to Marco and Star. They then cancel their plans to have dinner with the neighbours to have a family game night. In "Starcrushed" they are shown to be dancing while wearing hip-hop clothing at Marco's end of year party. During "Return to Mewni" they walk down stairs together thinking that a burglar had broken into their house, only to reveal that it was Marco who was downstairs. The two try to cheer up their son. Rafael suggested that Marco call a teen hotline, while Angie suggests that Marco talks to them about how he feels. In "Marco Jr." Angie is shown to be pregnant with another child. Quotes Trivia In "Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension" Star says that Rafael and Angie can usually be found cuddling on the couch but they take breaks from doing that to shower and/or eat. In multiple episodes such as, "Star Comes to Earth", "The Other Exchange Student", "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" and "Henious", Angie seems to have a fondness for touching Rafael's chest hair. Gallery